Golden Amber Diaries
by The Legend of Me
Summary: Six new children have been chosen as Digidestined to protect the world from a powerful threat.
1. Welcome To A Whole New Reality

Golden Amber Diaries:   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, that's TOEI Animation Inc. and Akiyoshi Hongo. I am only a fan who loves digimon. I do, however, own the human characters. Oh yeah, I don't own 'Pure Dead Magic' either. That belongs to Debi Gliobi.  
  
Helena: You don't own me!   
  
Me: What would you know? You're only in 5th grade.  
  
Entry 1: Welcome To A Whole New Reality   
  
My name is Karl Wantlok. The only thing I wish for... The only thing I wish for is to have two legs again. I've spent the last few weeks being treated like a demon, at least that's the treatment I got from the people I wasn't friends with. P.E. used to be my best subject, but now I think the only sport I'm really good at is... No, I'm not good at any sport. But that's life for you.  
  
------------------   
  
Karl sighed as he woke up. It was the first day of school, the one day he had come to despise last year after he'd lost his left leg. He reluctantly sat up, and reached for his crutches. Balancing carefully, he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, ignoring his stepfather's "Good morning!"   
  
He looked at his plate, it was the usual, a glass of milk, some toast, and a couple of pancakes. He ate it quickly and then stood up. "It was good Mom! I'll walk to school today."   
  
"But, you-"   
  
"I'll be fine Mom! I walked all over town these past ten days."   
  
"He has a point."   
  
Karl ignored his stepdad and turned towards his mom. "Come on please?"   
  
"Fine, but you won't be walking to school in the winter."   
  
"'Kay!" Karl grabbed his crutches, and walked to the door where his backpack, coat and lunchbox awaited. Taking a bit of time to get his shoe on, he looked back to the kitchen and smiled, "Goodbye." He then walked out the door.   
  
------------------   
  
A young girl sat in an alley, clearly freezing. She was wearing only rags, and her red hair was very dirty. Her ametheyst eyes showed hunger, a ferocity that itself might of scared someone. Karl wasn't scared, but had a sense of sorrow.   
  
"Here you go," he said, holding out his lunchbox. She looked at it in surprise and thanks. She nearly ripped it out of his hands and tore it open. She looked at all the things she saw. A few crackers, a baked potato in some tupperware, a sandwich, and a carton of milk. She grabbed the milk, and carefully, to ensure not a drop would be lost, opened it. She had a few sips, and then licked her lips, savoring every drop. Realizing her rude behavior, she looked up and smiled. "Thank you."   
  
Karl smiled, "You're welcome. I'm Karl, what's your name?"  
  
"Adelina."   
  
"That's a pretty name," Karl commented, before running off.   
  
She smiled, probably for the first time in awhile. She then noticed a stray dog approach her. Realizing it wanted the meat in her sandwich, she stuffed the food into a small crate in the alley, and then sat on the crate.   
  
"I wish... I wish only to find a home," she whispered to herself. She picked up one of her belongings from the crate, a small ovaloid device with periwinkle trim. It was one of those things she thought were probably in some anime, she just couldn't remember which. She touched one of the buttons. The device glowed a strange color, and released a strange glow. Then there was darkness.  
  
-----------------  
  
I met a poor girl today. I think she was a runaway. I gave her my lunch, and wished Michel had remembered his money debt. I could have bought some of whatever the cooks made.   
  
Michel's a good friend, he just has really bad memory. At least he forgot his gym shoes, the two of us got to talk about how boring the elementary school is.  
  
-----------------  
  
Adelina awoke in a grassy plain. She smiled, noting that Karl's lunchbox was still there, along with a strange pink creature guarding the lunchbox.  
  
"You're not gonna take my food from me are you?" Adelina asked, forgetting that animals couldn't talk.  
  
"Of course not. I just want to be your guardian. My name is Poromon."  
  
"Poromon, huh?" the girl said. "Are you a guardian angel?"  
  
"I don't know if I'll be an angel, but like I said, I am your guardian. Now come on, Ilya told me to take all humans to him."  
  
"Who's Ilya? Is he a Russian spy?"  
  
"No, silly girl. He is the Digital Guardian of this area, and it's his job to brief all Digidestined."  
  
"Digidestined? Now I'm really confused."  
  
"Just let Ilya explain everything." With that, Poromon led Adelina along the plain to a small building on the horizon.  
  
-----------------   
  
Karl sighed as he sprawled out on the bed to read a book, 'Pure Dead Magic.' He hated reading assignments, but put up with them since they gave him one more excuse to avoid his new stepfather.  
  
He honestly wished his mother had never remarried in the first place, but he knew her excuses, 'We'll starve without income', 'Your father would of want it,' and the like. 'Excuses' he thought bitterly.  
  
-----------------   
  
Poromon and Adelina continued their walk towards the hut. They were talking about a few things, mainly the origion of digimon, and that sort of thing.  
  
"Um, Poromon," Adelina said meekly. "Why is there water behind us where there used to be land?"  
  
"What? Adelina run!"  
  
Adelina turned around one last time to see a giant wave approaching them. She dashed through the plain, hoping she could make it to Ilya in time. She became aware of dashing through a small amount of water, then wading, and finally she screamed.  
  
The wave had descended upon them.  
  
-----------------   
  
After reading a very long time, Karl turned his lamp off and adjusted himself so his head was touching the pillow. He sighed, and slowly fell asleep.  
  
"Karl, dinner time!" his mother shouted. When he didn't come, she went to his room to check up on him and smiled. He was fast asleep.  
  
-----------------   
  
Adelina awoke in a small hut, where five others were cramped into an area built only for two. Ironically, most of them she could probably smush if she stepped on them. The other was an old man, working at a computer.  
  
"Get ready," he said. "We're going to get more company."  
  
He wasn't kidding. After a bright light, two boys appeared in the small confines of the hut. "Ow..." one said, rubbing his back.  
  
"Weakling," said the other, and he stood up and dashed out of the house.  
  
"Hey!" shouted a small yellow ball with feather-like ears. "Wait for me partner! By the way, my name is Upamon!"  
  
"Go to Hell!" shouted the boy, as he walked out the door, with Upamon only barely getting out before it was shut.  
  
"That was rude," commented a pink bird much like Poromon, just with appendages and a metal ankle-bracelet.   
  
"Indeed," commented the only other creature in the room, a white, pig-like being.  
  
"I demand an- Oh, my God. This can only be a dream."   
  
It was Karl! But he had two legs, not one, like before.   
  
"I thought the same thing myself." said Adelina quietly.  
  
"Well Digidestined," said the man. "It's time to explain everything. Now."  
  
-----------------   
  
Author's Notes:  
  
That's all for now! Next time however, we get action, more characters, and more digimon!   
  
Bye. 


	2. And So Things Begin

Entry Two: And So Things Begin...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. It belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. I use it without permission in any way, shape or form. The Humans are mine thought, unless specified.  
  
I guess it all began when I ran away. Ever since the periwinkle device appeared to me, I felt as though I had been chosen for a special cause. I was way too right.  
  
-----------------   
  
Adelina stared at the man, who happened to be called Ilya.   
  
The man began his explenation, with a hint that this must be desperate.  
  
"You two, plus the rude boy..." Who had told Upamon to go to Hell. "...and three others, have been chosen for a special cause. This world, called the Digital World, is in grave danger, and you six are the only ones who stand a chance against this evil.  
  
'Do you see the two creatures by you? They are called digimon. These two happen to be your partners."  
  
"What about that bird?" Adelina asked.  
  
"He is your guide of sorts. Anyways, the pink creature with the yellow beak is known as-"Ilya was cut off, but pointed towards...  
  
"Poromon."  
  
Ilya shot a glare, "Okay, well the white one is Tokomon, and the bird is named-"  
  
"My name is Piyomon, and it is a pleasure to meet all of you."  
  
Adelina smiled, and Karl stared at Piyomon. Adelina thought he still thought it was a dream.  
  
"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" Ilya shouted. "Anyways, do you remember that flood, Adelina?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Those things happen very often, and you must be careful. You can make Poromon and Tokomon evolve with the two devices you have. There are two main kinds of evolution. One is normal evolution, where a digimon evolves from one form to the other without much difficulty. The other kind requires you to get egg-like objects known as Digimentals.  
  
'There are nine Digimentals, and they each represent a different trait. Thusly, you can't use them all.  
  
'Now then, I'm afraid I am too busy at the moment to let you stay much longer." Ilya turned to Piyomon, "Will you take them to the village?"  
  
Piyomon nodded, and began walking to the door. "This way!" he said, opening the door.  
  
The two children and their digimon partners followed Piyomon as he walked out the door. Outside, the rude boy, who was wearing a T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers, and had brown hair, could be seen running towards a nearby mountain, while to the south, a small village awaited the new team.  
  
-----------------   
  
I'd never seen anything like it before. The Digital World was so nice. Although the flood  
  
had scared me, I must admit I've never had friends before. Karl and I hit it off so nicely. I really hope the other three kids are as nice as Karl is.  
  
-----------------   
  
Piyomon hurried the two children along as the floods began to start. The five dashed across the fields and became well aware of the fact they were trudging through water. "It's only a bit farther!" Piyomon shouted. "We're almost there!"  
  
"Why do they live in a place so easily flooded?" Adelina questioned.  
  
"The village is built on sturdy wood, and it's elevated as well!"  
  
The five screamed as a wave crashed down on them.  
  
-----------------   
  
Karl opened his eyes and stared at what was happening. He and Adelina were floating in the air. He looked up, and saw Piyomon and an orange pig-thing holding his arms. Adelina was carried by Piyomon as well, and a red bird with a belt on his head.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"They evolved," Piyomon explained. "Tokomon evolved to Patamon, and Poromon evolved to Hawkmon. In esscence, nothing besides form and strength have changed." The three digimon came down to the ground, as the waves were already beginning to die.  
  
"It's a good thing you aren't much heavier, or we might have drowned," Hawkmon said.  
  
Karl sighed. At least the village wasn't that far away.   
  
When the unlikely team arrived in the small village, the flood was beginning to fade away, leaving not much but extremely wet ground.  
  
He stared at the many creatures, and it was obvious they were staring at him. It was clear that they'd never seen a human.  
  
The five continued their walk through the village. "Just what are we doing anyways?" Adelina asked.  
  
"From what I gather," Piyomon began. "The Digimental of Knowledge is somewhere in this village."  
  
"And what's the Digimental of Knowledge?" Karl asked.  
  
"It's an evolution device that will allow one of your digimon to evolve to an even higher form."  
  
"Okay," Adelina said, and she looked around the village. Digimon were scurrying this way and that, and Adelina really wondered what on Earth they were doing. She feared it had something to do with them.  
  
They approached a large pavillion filled with even more digimon. They were probably selling something, but Adelina was a bit too far away from the many booths to really see what was going on.  
  
"Here we are," Piyomon said, pointing to a large cave. "Unless I'm mistaken, the Digimental of Knowledge is in here."  
  
The two children nodded, and followed Piyomon as he walked into the cavern.  
  
Inside the cavern there were a few interesting things. Along the walls there was a map of some sort, with nine symbols at certain points. One of these symbols had an X nerby it, and Adelina guessed it was an X that said 'You are here'. There was a podium, and on it, was a yellow egg-shaped object.  
  
Adelina sighed. "I'll try it first, okay Karl?"   
  
Karl nodded. "Be my guest."  
  
The young girl stepped up to the podium and reached out for the Digimental. It glowed slightly. However, no matter how much she tried, she couldn't lift the Digimental up.  
  
"Maybe it's yours," Piyomon said to Karl, who nodded slightly.  
  
He too approached the podium. There was a flash of light. And they didn't know how bad things would be.  
  
-----------------  
  
A young girl named Halena Tieniber, stared at her two new friends, Szymon Poltorak, and Michel Bandremer. They were on the floor of the resturaunt, moaning. That meant the food they had so quickly devoured had been poisoned.  
  
The young girl was wearing a white dress, with a necklace composed of golden-shaded amber around her neck. She had black hair and green eyes. Michel had black hair and aqua eyes, and was wearing a plain red shirt, and sweats. Szymon was wearing a green shirt and jeans, and he had golden hair and grey eyes.  
  
Halena was about to stand up when she felt a sword to her throat. "Don' move girl, or you will be dead."  
  
"Oh?" said Halena's spunky partner, Plotmon. "Plotmon evolve!" Plotmon burst into light, and began taking on a humanoid shape. When the light was gone, she was a humanoid digimon dressed in a multi-colored dress. She was wearing a turban-like object on her head, and she had four wings. She also had two swords in sheathes on her back, and she was carrying a staff.  
  
"Le Pucelle!" D'Arcmon reached behind her and grabbed a sword. She then attacked the digimon with all her might, making the digimon relinquish his grib on Halena.  
  
Halena dashed to the two boys, and noticed that V-mon and Wormmon were attempting to carry the boys out of the resturaunt. "Here guys, I'll help." Halena said, grabbing the two boys and dragging them across the floor.   
  
She was stopped briefly by another digimon grabbing her arm, but V-mon's "Boom Boom Punch" knocked the digimon away.  
  
The five were soon outside the resturaunt, and Darcmon followed them out. "Hurry!" she shouted, and the six dashed through the streets.  
  
-----------------  
  
"And what do we have here?" Everyone froze. Karl turned around, and saw a blue dragon digimon staring at the five. "V Breath Arrow!"  
  
"Run!" Patamon shouted, moving into the attack so it wouldn't hit Karl.  
  
"Ow..."   
  
"Thanks buddy!" Karl said, scooping up the digimon and stepping slowly away from the digimon, staring at him in fear.  
  
"That would be V-dramon," Piyomon said. "His attacks are V Breath Arrow, Hammer Punch, and Cutter Shoot. He shoots out a heat ray shaped like the letter V! It'll burn any enemy to a crisp in a second."  
  
"Great!" Adelina shouted, also moving away from V-dramon.  
  
"Use the digimental," Patamon said.  
  
"I don't know how."   
  
"Just say, 'Digimental up!"  
  
"Right. Digimental up!"  
  
"Patamon, armor evolve!" Patamon burst into light, and slowly began a transformation. First, his body changed into an insectoid shape; then, he grew two new legs, and his original four grew tremendously, next, his wings expanded, and then, "The Power of Curiosity! Mothmon!"  
  
Mothmon was a yellow digimon with a gatling gun attached to the end of his body. His two wings bore the mark on the Digimental, and he had green gloves on his arms.  
  
"Oh my!" Piyomon exclaimed. "That's Mothmon! His attacks are Gatling Gun and Gausse Powder. He shoots bullets of scales from the gatling gun on his body!"  
  
"Gatling Gun!" Several scales shot out of the gun, and V-dramon was pelted to the point of crying out in pain. "This is what you deserve for threatening your saviors!"  
  
V-dramon dashed away from the group, and through the village. "Follow him," Karl commanded. Karl then jumped on Mothmon, and Mothmon flew out of the cave.  
  
"After him!" Piyomon shouted. "He could hurt somebody!"  
  
Adelina and Hawkmon followed Piyomon, but only after a little bit more convincing.  
  
-----------------  
  
"I'm- I'm sorry. I'll never attack you again, I swear!"  
  
"Unless you give us answers, we will hurt you," Karl said.  
  
"I thought you were under the recruit of Gran Kuwagamon. Sure, no one's seen him in a while, but... there are terrible rumors. And there are also devices known as Dark Towers. We think they were made by Gran Kuwagamon."  
  
"Who's Gran Kuwagamon? What are the Dark Towers?" Karl asked, the very trait that Mothmon had shouted, curiosity, flowing through his body.  
  
"Gran Kuwagamon worked with a Nazi general and did what most evil digimon did. Tried to take over. But we don't know what the Towers are for, they're just there.  
  
"We're not working for Gran Kuwagamon."  
  
"I- I know that know," V-dramon said, looking like he was about to cry.  
  
"Good."   
  
"Don't listen!" Karl turned around. It was a young girl, dashing up to him. Behind her was an angel of some sort. "It's a trap, don't listen. It's a trap."   
  
"Of course it is." Karl turned to see V-dramon powering up an attack. "Cutter Shoot!" Karl couldn't move, and Mothmon was sent flying when the attack hit him. It hit Karl's fake leg, and he screamed.   
  
'This leg must of been real in this world.' Karl thought.  
  
"It hurts. It hurts." Karl cried.  
  
"Gatling Gun!" One of V-dramon's wings was deleted.  
  
"Battement d'Amour!" D'Arcmon said, crashing her staff against the wooden walkway. It cracked, and it was about to fall when V-dramon grabbed Karl. The two fell.  
  
D'Arcmon and Mothmon darted down, Darcmon cutting at V-dramon, and Mothmon grabbing on to Karl. V-dramon was successfully deleted, and the two digimon flew back to the village.  
  
"We need to-"   
  
"Stay and let me talk to you." It was Ilya. "Halena, do Michel and Szymon need medicine?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Here it is. And Karl, now that you haven't been awoken, do you know this land is real?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Very good. You may go home now." Ilya held out a TV Port, and explained how it worked.  
  
In five minutes, four children were in their beds, with their parents completely unaware of them every being gone.  
  
-----------------  
  
The 'rude boy,' who happened to be named Radomil Kupeic, held out a lavender D-3, and returned home.  
  
-----------------  
  
Well Diary, I've had a very interesting day. Ilya let me stay in the Digital World, and the others should come back tomorrow. I wonder what Hawkmon evolves to.  
  
-----------------  
  
And so ends another chapter. I promised more action and digimon didn't I?   
  
Next time:  
  
Entry 3: The Digital Juozapines  
  
Radomil returns to the Digital World as well, and finds a mysterious object. 


	3. The Digital Juozapines

Entry 3: The Digital Juozapines  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Digimon is the property of Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. I own my characters though. Catherine Ducharme belongs to Toei as well, but almost all other characters on the message board are works of other authors.  
  
I never really got the attention I wanted. Being youngest of five works so that once you're old enough to hold your own, you'd better. After learning how to cook, my parents were too busy to really take care of me or my siblings. After learning about that place though, I think I want to go back.  
  
-----------------  
  
Adelina screamed in her bed, tossing and turning. Ilya stared at her and sighed. She would have to face her nightmares very soon, and waking her up would make her less ready for things in real life. She might think that someone would just wake her up.  
  
Poromon looked in sadness. "I'm sorry, partner."  
  
-----------------  
  
Radomil threw is backpack into his closet as he walked back into his room. He turned his computer on, and opened up a portal like he had last time. He took his lavender D-3 from his pocket, and he was whisked away.  
  
-----------------  
  
Radomil awoke in a plain, directly in front of a majestic mountain. He looked around, and identified his partner, Upamon. However, Upamon had evolved into Armadimon, and he was currently chomping away at some kind of grass.  
  
"What'cha eatin' buddy?" he shouted.  
  
"I thought you told me to go to Hell."   
  
"Look, I'm sorry about that, it's just that my computer crashed before I showed up, so I assumed you guys were the ones who were responsable."  
  
Armadimon gave him a glance that said 'Yeah, right. Clearly you just want some form of protection if something bad shows up.'  
  
"Okay, it's true," Radomil said.  
  
Armadimon nodded, and returned to chomping on grass.  
  
"Hey! Aren't you gonna help?"  
  
"Yeah. Unfortunately Digimon require food to fight properly, and I haven't eaten in awhile."  
  
"Fine. In the meantime, I'm gonna climb the mountain and see if there's anywhere that we could go."  
  
"Great."  
  
-----------------  
  
Karl turned his computer on when he returned from school, and immediatly opened a portal to Ilya's house.  
  
-----------------  
  
A few blocks down, Halena and Szymon did the same thing.  
  
-----------------  
  
The four children gathered in Ilya's hut. "Where's Michel?" he asked.  
  
"He had to work at his mom's bakery," Karl explained.  
  
"Alright then," said Piyomon, cheerful as usual. "Ilya says he's detected a Digimental near the mountain that corosponds Juozapines."  
  
"Which one?" Plotmon asked.  
  
"Courage."  
  
Karl looked at Adelina, who sighed. Clearly she didn't think courage was one of her traits. He knew Michel wasn't courageous, and by the look on Halena's face, she wasn't either. But Szymon was nearly jumping for joy.  
  
"That's gotta be mine!" he shouted.  
  
Halena nodded. "It's true," she said.  
  
Karl smirked. "We can navigate to Juozapines by ourselves." He said.   
  
"Good," Ilya said. "And in case of floods, you should have Mothmon and D'Arcmon carry you four."  
  
"Right! Digimental up!" Karl shouted.  
  
"Patamon armor evolve!" Patamon underwent a transformation yet again. "The Power of Curiosity! Mothmon!"  
  
"Plotmon evolve!" Plotmon also changed. "D'Arcmon!"  
  
V-mon, Wormmon, and Hawkmon sighed. They'd felt so useless when the two evolved.  
  
"Don't feel bad," Adelina said. "Just 'cause you can't evolve yet doesn't mean you never will."  
  
Mothmon stuck his tounge out at the three.   
  
Adelina glared at the digimon angrily.  
  
"It looks like we should leave V-mon behind for this one," Karl said. "We can only take the four of us and our partners."  
  
"I can fly," Piyomon pointed out.  
  
"Okay, so... Is that everyone?"  
  
"Yep," Adelina said.  
  
Thusly, the two digimon went outside, let the four kids and two digimon get on them, and began their flight.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Mistress," said a voice that echoed, loudly. "The children prepare to leave for Juozapines. What should we do?"  
  
"Send Meramon and Kentarumon to deal with them," 'Mistress' answered. "Soon we will have five of the brats out of this world, and I will be unmatched to take over the Digital World!"  
  
"Of course Mistress." And there was a burst of light, just bright enough to identify a cat digimon, and a bat/nightmare combination digimon.  
  
-----------------  
  
Radomil sighed as he climbed the cliffs to a strange cavern. His lavender D-3 was beeping constantly, and the closer he got to the cavern, the more frequent and louder the beeps were.  
  
He groaned. He could barely think over the beeping, and he wanted for it to shut up, the sooner the better.  
  
Radomil looked up, there it was, the cavern. He walked into it, and saw a long corridor, branching out in many directions. He looked at his D-3, and decided to constantly move towards the dot now visible on screen.  
  
Armadimon dashed after Radomil. "Wait up!" he shouted. "It might be dangerous!"  
  
Radomil turned around and nodded. "Come on," he whispered. He looked at his D-3 and took the path that would probably lead him straight to the dot on the D-3's map.  
  
Armadimon trotted after him, and was currently muttering about the Digiworld's strange configuration. "You'd think there'd be less cave mazes, but no, they had to make things interesting... Sometimes you're lucky to make it out alive."  
  
Radomil froze. "But," Armadimon continued. "It's not like that happens often." Radomil nodded, and frowned as he noticed that he'd have to choose the most likely path to the dot.  
  
"I choose... left," he muttered, and the two continued on.  
  
-----------------  
  
Halena looked at the towering mountain up ahead. "My D-3 is detecting something!" she shouted.  
  
"What's a D-3?" Karl asked.  
  
"Michel found out there are other kids like us, and they call this style of 'digivice' D-3's! Now it's detecting two things! A lavender dot, and an orange dot!"  
  
"I think the orange one might be the Digimental. Whoever thinks lavender is a good color for courage is seriously messed up," Szymon said.  
  
"What else do you know?" Adelina asked.  
  
"Apparently there are about 30 other teams out there. Maybe if Michel does his homework, we might find out something new."  
  
-----------------  
  
In fact, Michel was doing research on the Digidestined, Chosen, and Digidestinies. He sighed. The moderator was apparently very strict, banning constantly. Especially a North American kid named Hank.  
  
He sighed before adding one message.  
  
General Forum: Announcements  
  
Subject: Lithuanian Team  
  
Moderator: Izumi Koushiro  
  
Members: 478  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Message: Lithuanian Team  
  
User: Michel Bandremer  
  
Title: N/A  
  
Location: Villinius, Lithuania  
  
Digimon: [Chibimon, V-mon]  
  
Time: 08-24-04 13:15:17 GMT  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Um, hi! My name is Michel Bandremer, and I'm part of the new Lithuanian team (formed yesterday). Although I'm not the leader, I felt an obligation to introduce myself.   
  
Anyways, I turned 12 two days ago, and I got my D-3 on August 7. My partner is V-mon.  
  
I'll leave it to the others to intro. themsleves, but I have one question: Who's closest to us?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Message: Lithuanian Team  
  
User: Carter Windam  
  
Title: Wielder of the Platinum Gear  
  
Location: Edmonton, Alberta, Canada  
  
Digimon: *Penguinmon* - Saberdramon/Mothmon - Parrotmon/Garudamon - Crossmon  
  
Time: 08-24-04 13:21:14 GMT  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yay! First greeting!  
  
Welcome from Edmonton from all of us. I guess I'm the only one awake at the moment, with the exception of Kylie hanging over my shoulder.  
  
Edit : Kylie : I'm posting too! I'm from Melbourne, a digi-destined as well! Our whole team is up for vacation here in Alberta! Though we'll be back on our home turf in a day or so!  
  
Edit : Richard : I'm awake too. I guess we're all editing Carters Post to save the trouble! Welcome from the Puerto Rico team!  
  
Edit : We're here visiting as well. Hello from the Philippine team, Jamie, Jeremy, Feryl and our digimon!  
  
Edit : Carter : Yes, all of those teams are here. It's a madhouse every day.  
  
Edited by Carter Windam at 08-24-04 13:44:22 GMT  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Message: Re: Lithuanian Team  
  
User: Joan LaSalle  
  
Title: Key of Morning  
  
Location: Paris, France  
  
Digimon: [Tsunomon, Elecmon, Kentarumon]  
  
Time: 08-24-04 13:20:05 GMT  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh thank God, it's not us with the new kids again... (no offense, Lithuanian team).  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Message: Hello, neighbors!  
  
User: Catherine Ducharme  
  
Title: Flower of the West  
  
Location: Paris, France  
  
Digimon: [Tanemon, Floramon, Kiwimon, Pixiemon]  
  
Time: 08-24-04 13:23:16 GMT  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joan, that was rude!  
  
Please excuse my teammate; we had a rough time of it fighting Blossomon so we're still in the "recovery stage" here. That and a few of us are having a difficult time adjusting to having our partners back in the Digital World.  
  
Anyway, welcome Michael! My name is Catherine, and I'm the leader of the Paris team. I'm not sure exactly how close Paris is to Lithuania; Rene is the geographer of the team, so he could probably say. I'm certain you'll be hearing from the Italian and German teams as well. The London team I'm not quite sure about.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Message: Re: Lithuanian Team  
  
User: Joan LaSalle  
  
Title: Key of Morning  
  
Location: Paris, France  
  
Digimon: [Tsunomon, Elecmon, Kentarumon]  
  
Time: 08-24-04 13:29:59 GMT  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry, Catherine. Sorry if I offended you or any other members of your team who read this, Michael. It's just that...Blossomon may not have been a powerful Perfection, but she CENSOR near ran us ragged.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Message: Re: Lithuanian Team  
  
User: Michel Bandremer  
  
Title: N/A  
  
Location: Villinius, Lithuania  
  
Digimon: [Chibimon, V-mon]  
  
Time: 08-24-04 13:32:07  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I have no problems with that. We're a new team, and only two of us have digimon who can evolve. I don't even know what a Perfection IS yet. But if it's a higher level than D'Arcmon, my team wouldn't stand a chance against that level.  
  
Oh by the by, the names MICHEL.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Message: Hello, neighbors!  
  
User: Catherine Ducharme  
  
Title: Flower of the West  
  
Location: Paris, France  
  
Digimon: [Tanemon, Floramon, Kiwimon, Pixiemon]  
  
Time: 08-24-04 13:37:21 GMT  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oops. Sorry, Michel. I can't imagine why I read it like that; after all, your name is the same as Mr. Takaishi's...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Message: It's okay  
  
User: Michel Bandremer  
  
Title: N/A  
  
Location: Villinius, Lithuania  
  
Digimon: [Chibimon, V-mon]  
  
Time: 08-24-03 13:40:03  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's okay Catherine, I'm sure there's a Michael Digi-destined out there somewhere.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Message: Re: Lithuanian Team  
  
User: Warrick Kuo  
  
Title: Jade Rings of Prudence and Sobriety  
  
Location: Taipei, Taiwan  
  
Digimon: Choromon, *Hagurumon*, Tankmon, Giromon  
  
Time: 08-24-04 13:45:07 GMT  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The temptation to port over there and destroy you all arises as I think of the FIVE PAGE essay I wrote on Lithuania.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Karl looked out along the mountain. Finally, he saw what he was looking for. "It's over there guys!"  
  
The others looked up. Sure enough, a small opening was in the cliffs. Mothmon and D'Arcmon lifted up, and the four ascended towards the opening.  
  
When they arrived, they were at the maze Radomil was in, but they didn't know it. "I guess we go this way," Halena said, pointing to the most likely passageway.  
  
-----------------  
  
Radomil sighed. He'd finally made it, and his D-3 had stopped beeping. "Finally," he muttered. He walked up to an orange egg. He reached out, and picked it up effortlessly. "Oh yeah! It's mine!"  
  
Karl and the others walked in. "Oh," said Szymon. "It's yours isn't it?" Radomil nodded.  
  
"Cheer up Szy-" Halena had been saying. She was going to say that there were seven other Digimentals, and that one had to be his. But something had crashed into the chamber. Two strange digimon.  
  
"That's Meramon," Piyomon said, pointing to the firey digimon. "His attacks are Burning Fist and Red Flames. The other is Kentarumon. His attacks are Hunting Cannon and Jet Gallop!"   
  
"Great," Karl muttered. "Okay, kid, say 'Digimental up!'"  
  
"Digimental up!"   
  
"Armadimon armor-evolve!" Armadimon burst into light, and a transformation began. Armadimon mainly grew in size, and the traces of flames could be seen flowing from his head and his tail. "Boarmon!"  
  
"Boarmon," Piyomon said. "Is an armor digimon. He can be very difficult to control at times, and his attacks are Nose Blaster and Bullet Attack."  
  
The three Chosen digimon circled in at the two evil ones. The viral digimon jumped out at them, and Boarmon decided it would be a good time to try, "Bullet Attack!" The Meramon was hit and knocked back, but the Kentarumon darted around the room, leading Mothmon and D'Arcmon on a very unmerry chase.  
  
"Gatling Gun!" "La Pucelle!" The two attacks surrounded Kentarumon, but he stayed in the center of the ring made by the two attacks and was unharmed. "Hunting Cannon!" he shouted, holding out an arm. The yellow ray was completely off, and the two managed to get a couple hits in.  
  
"Nose Blaster!" Boarmon shouted, aiming his flames at the flames of the burning fist. Just as expected, the two attacks canceled each other out. "Bullet Attack!" he shouted, aiming directly at Meramon. He was deleted easily, and Boarmon watched Mothmon and D'Arcmon battle Kentarumon.  
  
They had him trapped, but he knew he should put in his own attack, just to be safe. "Gatling Gun!" "Battement d'Amour!" The two attacks made their original ring, trapping Kentarumon. "Nose Blaster!" Boarmon screamed, and the attack hit the digimon perfectly.   
  
"So," Karl said. "You gonna join us?"  
  
"I don't see why not."   
  
-----------------  
  
Karl logged onto the net, and looked at his email. One message was from Michel, which was only a link. He went to the site and his eyes bugged out. "478? No way..."  
  
General Forum: Announcements  
  
Subject: Lithuanian Team  
  
Moderator: Izumi Koushiro  
  
Members: 483  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Message: Re: Lithuanian Team  
  
User: Isabel Lu  
  
Title: Jade Earrings of Virtue and Mercy  
  
Location: Taipei, Taiwan  
  
Digimon: Tanemon, *Floramon*, Kabukimon, Lilymon  
  
Time: 08-24-04 14:50:29 GMT  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Warrick, be nice to the new Chosen once in a while. You might scare them off the board! :P  
  
Don't mind my teammate. He's always a little grumpy, especially since school started up again. Journalism is really messing with his head.  
  
Oh yeah, forgot to introduce myself. My name is Isabel Jia Shin Lu, from the Taipei team. We're south of Japan, so I doubt we'd be any close to being your neighbors, Michel. ^_^  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Message: Re: Lithuanian Team  
  
User: Karl Wantulok  
  
Title: Digimental of Knowledge  
  
Location: Vilinius, Lithuania  
  
Digimon: [Tokomon, Patamon, Mothmon]  
  
Time: 08-24-03 14:54:29  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hi, I'm Karl Wantulok, leader of the Lithuanian team. I have the Digimental of Knowledge, and Patamon packs a punch. Oh, a few notes:  
  
To Carter: You've got a Mothmon too? And a bunch of other forms, no fair...  
  
To Joan: I've seen you before. I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!!!  
  
To Isabell: HI!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Message: Karl...  
  
User: Adelina Smetanikov  
  
Title: N/A  
  
Location: Villinius, Lithuania  
  
Digimon: [Poromon, Hawkmon]  
  
Time: 08-24-03 14:57:34  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm using Karl's computer, cause I don't have one. Anyways, I'm Adelina Smetanikov, and my partner's Hawkmon. She doesn't have an evolution yet... oh well...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Message: Re: Lithuaninan Team  
  
User: Radomil Kupeic  
  
Title: Digimental of Courage  
  
Location: Villinius, Lithuania  
  
Digimon: [Upamon, Armadimon, Boarmon]  
  
Time: 08-24-03 14:58:56  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hi, all. I'm Radomil Kupeic, kinda the loner of the team. Anyways my partner's Armadimon, and he can evolve to Boarmon.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Message: Re: Lithuanian Team  
  
User: Halena Tienbier  
  
Title: N/A  
  
Location: Villinius, Lithuania  
  
Digimon: [Nyaromon, Plotmon, D'Arcmon]  
  
Time: 08-24-03 14:59:03  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hello. I'm Halena Tienbier. My digimon's a Plotmon, and she's the only digimon with an adult form on the team.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Message: Hello  
  
User: Szymon Poltorak  
  
Title: N/A  
  
Location: Villinius, Lithuania  
  
Digimon: [Minomon, Wormmon]   
  
Time: 08-24-03 15:02:01  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hello, all. I'm Szymon Poltorak, the last member of the Lithuanian team. My partner is Wormmon.  
  
See ya!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Message: Re: Lithuanian Team  
  
User: Richard Thompson  
  
Title: Wise Owl  
  
Location: San Antonio, TX  
  
Digimon: *Hagurumon*, Thunderballmon, Metal Mamemon  
  
Time: 08-24-04 16:24:00  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey, Michel. This is Richard from the San Antonio team. Not the leader either (that's Dwayne's role, believe it or not -_-; ), but I am the team's strategist. I just happen to be the only one out of my team to have a computer class at school. I wish you luck (and hope you don't go through as much hell as we did.)  
  
Gotta go. There's idiots in my class who aren't smart enough to avoid being caught on the internet by the teacher...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Message: Re: Lithuanian Team  
  
User: Shawn Evanick  
  
Title: Bearer of Badge of Vitality  
  
Location: Pennsylvanian, California, USA  
  
Digimon: Snow Botamon, Nyaromon, *Chuumon*, Sukamon, Mammothmon  
  
Time: 08-24-04 16:29:00  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ERROR!! Where are these ERROR newbies coming from?! They're more annoying than Stacey! And Koushiro, no I won't shut up. I deserve to have my voice heard!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Message: Re: Lithuanian Team  
  
User: Kyle Evanick  
  
Title: Bearer of Badge of Wisdom and Digimental of Hope  
  
Location: Pennsylvanian, California, USA  
  
Digimon: Ubimon, Solomon, Lizramon, Flameramon/Holymon, Blizzamon/Hyperionmon, Sensaimon  
  
Time: 08-24-04 16:30:46 GMT  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SHAWN!! What is your problem?! You know you'll get temp-banned for that... Yet you do it anyway. Anyway, welcome to being Digidestined or Chosen as we are sometimes called. I highly doubt my team would see you, but it's nice to talk with you guys. Drop me a line if you want. I'm the unlucky guy in charge of the California team... BTW everyone, sorry for what my idiot brother did, I still remember what he said to the 2nd paris team when they started. And beware the wrath of Stacey...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Message: Re: Lithuanian Team  
  
User: Stacey Anderson  
  
Title: Bearer of Badge of Heart  
  
Location: Pennsylvanian, California, USA  
  
Digimon: Pichimon, Bukamon, *Otamamon*, Gekomon, Taomon/Mermaimon,  
  
Time: 08-24-04 16:35:36 GMT  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
KYLE!!! Don't be like that! So I have a temper, so I ramble on about things that only a handful of Chosen/Digidestined can understand! BTW, why do you act like you're a terrible leader? I can't think of a better person to lead us. Just some words from California's Beautiful Genius!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Message: Re: Lithuanian Team  
  
User: James McConnell  
  
Title: Digimentals of Knowledge, Courage, Kindness, and Love  
  
Location: Belem, Brazil  
  
Digimon: Nyaromon, Plotmon, Butterflymon/Lynxmon/*Opossumon*/Swanmon, Mihiramon/Pajiramon  
  
Time: 08-24-04 16:42:27 GMT  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lunch break at the Institute, so I finally get to welcome the new team! Welcome! The more of us, the better, and don't pay any mind to our nutty Californian comrades   
  
Before any of you new guys start freaking out because my partner's currently listed at one of his armor forms, he's not there permanently. He works with my dad and me at the Goeldi Institute (it's an Amazonian ecological station), and Oppossumon's the only form with opposable thumbs. Of course, easier manipulation of tools comes with added risk because Opossumon's a walking explosives factory.  
  
Good luck. And I hope you survive the experience (I speak from bitter personal experience here. Check the Memorial pages for further details. If you have any questions on the matter, ask me but don't post them here.)  
  
EDIT: I misspell, therefore, I am   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------  
  
Well Diary, I suppose the weaklings think I'm coming back to help. Well I'm not. And they can just forget all about me.  
  
-----------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
For the first time, we see the message board. The one place to talk about whatever weirdness is going on the Digital World. Joy...  
  
Anyways: Next time on Golden Amber Diaries:  
  
Dense Foliage  
  
Radomil doesn't keep his promise about working with the group, and the five other children set off to find the Digimental of Friendship. The question is, who gets it? 


	4. Dense Foliage

Entry 4: Dense Foliage  
  
Disclaimer: We've covered it, TOEI Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo own Digimon, and Lord Archive owns the Diaries Universe.  
  
It wasn't exactly my cup of tea, getting some Fuschia colored 'D-3' and being chosen to save over six billion people. I guess after finding out that Karl was going to be the leader I realized that the people were clearly morons. A leader should be a strategist, and be prepared to risk everything over the roll of the dice. I'm not very courageous, but Karl's a Grade-A wimp, and while I'm smart, he can barely understand the Alternate Universe picture.  
  
----------------  
  
Michel woke up on a glorious Sunday morning. Or it would have been, had Karl not been snoring from on a cushion of blankets on the floor. 'Looks as though his parents flight back from Athens got delayed.' Michel thought, and he got up and went about his normal activities.  
  
His mother and Prane were at Sunday Mass. Petra had apparently decided to either keep sleeping or drive everyone crazy. Her seemingly amplified snores had effectively turned off his brain cells.  
  
He stripped out of his pajamas and stepped in to the shower. After a few minutes of letting the water heat, he almost forgot his sister's snores. Unfortunately, he also forgot Karl's presence, and, as he figured no one was conscious, walked into his room naked. I highly doubt I need to extrapolate on what happened next.  
  
About ten minutes later, the two were sitting down eating some form of hardened sugar that must have posed as cereal when the food inspectors looked through it. Michel was analyzing a new e-mail from Ilya, packed with a large amount of information on digimon.  
  
-----------------  
  
Adelina looked out over the ocean. "Why don't you guys try to fix that?" she asked.  
  
Hawkmon shook his head. "We've done several things. We've done everything but call in Digidestined to see if they can do anything. The only reason we haven't put you six to the case is that you're still new. We can't afford to have one of you die yet."  
  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" shouted Ilya. "I'VE SAID IT TEN TIMES NOW! I'M TRYING TO THINK!"  
  
Adelina jumped. "You don't have to yell. What's the problem anyway?"  
  
"I'm wondering. It suddenly occurs to me that you guys said that the Veedramon you fought had wings... They don't have wings. Since he sure wasn't a Perfect, I've come to the conclusion that our enemy can alter digimon."  
  
"That's... That's not good is it?"  
  
"No." Hawkmon flew up. "I feel drawn to that forest over there. Can you see it?"  
  
Adelina turned and looked at the receding waters. A mysterious blue light briefly shot out of the forest. "Maybe you feel a Digimental."  
  
"If she does, I suggest we get your friends."  
  
-----------------  
  
Half an hour later, five children were assembled in Ilya's hut. "Ilya, do you have any idea where what's his face is, or what we're doing here anyways?"  
  
"Simple. While I regret to admit that our enemy is technologically superior to us, and has been shown to modify digimon and reduce digimental signals that should appear on your digivice, we have found one other. So, I suggest all of you go, as it could be anyone's."  
  
"Oh boy. I was wondering why the enemy was so quiet over the past week. I mean, the last thing we dealt with were those two digimon. Meramon and Kentarumon, I think." Szymon was very concerned. "If he can outsmart us just like that, we're doomed."  
  
-----------------  
  
"Mistress, they have discovered the location of another Digimental. Thankfully we have a couple of guards there. Shall they be told to scout out intruders?"  
  
"Yes. Excellent idea Devidramon. Nevertheless, we are losing a battle. That D'Arcmon has shown us they aren't fully dependent on Digimentals, if they evolve on their own, those two guardians you have in place may not cut it."  
  
"Of course. But digimon aren't all I have installed in the area..."  
  
-----------------  
  
The five were walking through the forest, looking around warily. If it flooded again, they were doomed, plain and simple.   
  
"I think we should split up, y'know, cover more ground," Karl said.  
  
"Alright," said Halena. "I'll take the guys, and you head off with Adelina, I don't think it's wise to split up though. We might get lost."  
  
"Don't worry!" said Karl. "You can just look at our digivice signals to find us."  
  
"Well," said Michel. "I guess I'm all for it." Szymon nodded in his approval.  
  
"Okay," said Halena. "But mark my words, there's gonna be trouble because of it."  
  
"Alright Mommy," Karl said in a three-year-olds voice. "We little children will hold hands while going between the trees."  
  
Halena's eyes widened and she slapped Karl. Then she glared at him. "Shut up. Just shut up. At least someone doesn't want to lose her skin around here." And with that, she ran off, giving Plotmon only a few seconds to follow her before she disappeared into the foliage.   
  
Michel, Szymon, and their partners ran after her as well. "Wait up Halena!" they shouted.  
  
Karl blinked. "Care explaining what that was all about?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Her mother died in an accident. She warned Halena and her father about it, but they didn't listen and she paid the price. I've seen death too. My grandmother was run over by my drunken brother. It was two years ago and I still haven't recovered."  
  
"Humans," Hawkmon whispered into Patamon's ears. "Impossible to understand aren't they?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"I guess I'll apologize when she comes back." Karl looked, shocked might be the best term. "Looks like our unofficial name will be 'The Team of Sufferers,' I mean, between my leg, the stress Michel's going through with his sister pregnant, all of us having to put up with Radomil, your life, and Halena's dead mother, what might we be missing?"  
  
"Suicide."  
  
"Well, you don't know if one of us is just a replacement for a dead one now do you?"  
  
Adelina laughed. "You're pretty funny Karl, even I'll admit that."  
  
Thus, the two and their partners began wandering around.  
  
-----------------  
  
"HALENA!" Michel and Szymon shouted over and over. "Where are you?"  
  
"Great. We're lost, separated, and we haven't got digimon with real power."  
  
"Yep. Sucks to be us doesn't it?" Szymon quipped.  
  
"Hey!" said Wormmon indignantly. "We just haven't digivolved YET. You haven't been in the kind of danger for us to bother with that."  
  
"Great. Now our partners our saying we need to be less careful. Should we jump in acid after that?"  
  
"Look Kings of Sarcasm, we're looking for someone, so maybe we should-" Veemon stopped and looked over the shoulders of Michel and Szymon. "Um- Gee- RUN!"  
  
With that, the others turned around and stared at the gorilla-like digimon coming through the foliage. "Shit." The four ran off, hoping to run into Halena or Karl and Adelina before they got killed.  
  
-----------------  
  
At that moment, Karl and Adelina were walking along, noticing a slight irregularity on the digivice screen. "We must be getting close now, since we can detect it and all that." Adelina whispered. "I'm somewhat shocked we haven't run in to any digimon yet. Between that mysterious Veedramon, the Meramon, and the Kentarumon, we haven't had any rest since we started this whole damn luau."  
  
Karl sniggered. "Language Miss Smetanikov. No getting mouthy in a G-Rated Forest."  
  
Adelina shook her head. Their digivices began beeping wildly. "What's this feature?"   
  
"I dunno, I think Ilya played around with our digivices for a bit."  
  
"Well I wish he would of warned us. Oh well. I've still got my patience, but when I lose that, run for your life."  
  
"Got it."  
  
They stepped into a rather large clearing. In the center was the usual podium with a stone wall depicting a map behind it. Two of the nine symbols were now glowing however, the symbols glowing matching the ones on Karl's and Radomil's digimentals. On the podium was an egg that looked something like a spherical bacteria multiplying into two. However, one sphere had a spike coming out of it, and there was another infamous symbol.  
  
"Hmm..." muttered Karl. "If I remember correctly, Szymon's and Radomil's digivices reacted to the Digimental of Courage, but only mine reacted to Knowledge. Whichever one this is, I think both you and I can use it. I'll let you have it, I guess, seeing as I already have a bit of defense."  
  
"Such a gentleman," said Adelina. "Besides, my only good quality is friendship, and if both you and I have it, the way you treated Halena might divert all access to another of Patamon's forms for the time being."  
  
"I wonder why I can access two digimentals, and why the last two Digimentals reacted to two partners," Karl said calmly. "Perhaps you'll learn to share the powers within them."  
  
Adelina stepped to the pedestal and picked up the black Digimental. There was a flash of blue light as she picked it up.  
  
It was then that Michel, Szymon, their partners, and two mysterious digimon dashed out from behind the stone wall. "HELP!" the four screamed.  
  
"DIGIMENTAL UP!" Karl and Adelina shouted together, basking in the purple and blue light that appeared.  
  
"Patamon armor evolve!"   
  
"Hawkmon armor evolve!"  
  
"Mothmon, the Power of Curiosity!"  
  
"Speeding on the Blades of Friendship, Rinkmon!"  
  
"Wow!" Karl shouted. "I can't believe you got such a cool digimon!"  
  
Rinkmon was a white and blue suited digimon, with blue boots, a blue helmet, lightning bolts shapes coming out of both gloves, a white cape, and a yellow insignia on his helmet. His boots had two blades.  
  
"My question is," Karl muttered. "What are those digimon?"  
  
"Gorimon," answered Mothmon. "Dangerous digimon who, if feral, can be pretty dangerous for adult digimon. But no matter, we have superior skills at our disposal! Gatling Gun!"  
  
"Spinning Cutter!" Rinkmon added.  
  
The four children clustered around the podium, and Karl took a camera out of his pocket. "Why do you have a camera?" Adelina asked.  
  
"Ilya told us to bring one, he wanted pictures of digimon that might be altered." Karl lifted the camera and took a picture. The Gorimon roared, and aimed at them. "Energy Cannon!" they shouted, holding up their four arms, which had cannons on the end of them. Four energy beams hit the podium, but the group was out of the way.  
  
"Shit," Karl said. "Look, it's flooding again."  
  
It was at that precise moment that the trees and their branches seemed to bend, until there was no way to enter or leave the dome they had created around the clearing.  
  
"That's awesome!" Szymon exclaimed. "Maybe they're protecting something from the water."  
  
"The stone wall probably." Michel started to explain, "You see, the Digimentals shouldn't need protection, but the wall might erode."  
  
Mothmon and Rinkmon were still diligently fighting the two Gorimon. Suddenly, Rinkmon darted forward, and using another Spinning Blade, cut off the cannons of the Gorimon. Then Mothmon used Gatling Gun to put a couple of holes through the digimon, and the job was done.  
  
"YES!" The kids shouted, and with that, the trees moved back to their normal positions, and D'Arcmon descended upon them. Halena was there as well, smiling.  
  
"Well guys," she said. "Let's go home."  
  
-----------------  
  
Author's Notes: FINALLY! I've finished! And just in time to go on vacation and let you guys wonder what's gonna happen NEXT.  
  
Brownie points to Canis Black who noted the irregularity on the Veedramon. The Gorimon were altered as well, to have a cannon on both arms instead of just one arm.  
  
Well, I guess I'll leave you one hint as to what's gonna happen next:  
  
The Next Adult Evolution  
  
A secret rebuilding project goes astray when not only Michel shows up, but a bunch of angry Rukamon as well. 


	5. The Next Adult Evolution

Entry 5: The Next Adult Evolution

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. TOEI Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo do however. Archive owns the Diaries Universe. THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE! DO NOT USE THEM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry I haven't been writing in you lately, but three recent adventures I've been in have made it hard to continuously update you. I am now part of an organization known as the Digidestined. I have a partner from another planet, and from the stories I've read about, it is a great honor to be chosen.

However, my team mates do concern me. Some seem to use the world as an escape from our reality, and others view this as a game. I am greatly concerned that if this attitude isn't changed, we could have fatalities on our hands. And too many Digidestined have died already.

-----------------

Halena smiled as she darted into the computer room in her school. She was getting out of the most boring lecture ever. And her dad wouldn't care if she was absent, so she wouldn't get in trouble. As a Digidestined, she found it their responsibility to ensure the protection of the inhabitants in their area, so she'd arranged to help rebuild the village in the resting period of the Balctic Sea.

She held out her Aqua D-3. "Digi-Port Open!"

Within a few minutes, she was in the area of the Digital World that the wrecked village was in. She looked around for Karl and Adelina, the two who were supposed to show up. Suddenly she realized that she was standing right where they'd materialize, and quickly moved out of the way, and Karl, Adelina and four digimon fell through.

"It's about time!" Halena chirped. "Come on, if it floods before we fix part of the village, all the Digimon will die."

"I hate that kind," Karl muttered.

"Dead digimon?" Halena inquired.

"No. The people who think virtue is its own reward. Insanity, that's their problem." Karl groaned.

Halena glared angrily. "Look, Karl Wantulok. I am not insane. Sure if I told anyone else about this place, they might think I was. But I'm NOT. Now, are you going to give me shit, or are you going to help me?"

Karl looked at Halena in surprise.

"Remember Karl, both virtue and lack thereof are both their own rewards. Now, come on, we can't do anything but miss school. If we don't arrive home on time, we're going to have problems." Halena walked on triumphantly, while Karl scowled behind her.

"One of these days," he muttered to Patamon, "we're going to get her."

Patamon nodded. "And look at the way Piyomon hangs around her. She has two digimon, not one!"

Karl and Adelina nodded, and darted after Halena, who began leading them towards the village. As the meandered through the trees, they encountered many digimon, all of whom joined the kids as they walked towards the village.

Karl groaned. "With this many digimon, it's more like a city."

Adelina nodded.

The forest fell away as the children approached the very area where the trouble arose. They could see just how damaged the village was. Most of the buildings that had survived was in fragments, and not a single pole that protected the buildings remained intact.

"This could take awhile," Karl said.

"Well, we don't have to rebuild the whole thing silly, just enough so that the digimon can have a comfortable place to sleep."

"And there's a couple hundred digimon here Halena. That'll take more than a week, let alone hours."

"Well I think we ought to try. Come on Plotmon, evolve!"

"Digimental up!" Karl and Adelina shouted together.

"Plotmon evolve!"

The dog digimon burst into light and began to morph into a humanoid form.

"D'Arcmon!" D'arcmon's golden wings shimmered slightly as D'arcmon straightened her dress and grabbed her on of her swords. Her red veil was decorated slightly with a spherical gem decorated with two white wings placed dead center. At several locations around her body there was some golden armor, including one that gave a her head a bird like appearance.

"Patamon armor-evolve!"

"The nocturne of knowledge, Mothmon!" Mothmon was a yellow insect, with green gloves on four of his arms, two green feathers sticking out of his head, brown wings marked with the Crest of Knowledge. Yet oddest of all was the gatling gun, whose base made up the front of Mothmon's abdomen.

"Hawkmon armor-evolve!"

"Speeding on the blades of friendship, Rinkmon!" The white digimon, with blue armor and a golden lightning each sticking out of her blue gloves, appeared before the children's eyes.

The three digimon stood there for a few minutes, while Halena issued out instructions. "Karl, Mothmon, you two will deliver building materials to other floors. Adelina, Rinkmon you two will cut down some trees for supplies, and D'Arcmon and I will help build the stuff."

"Whatever." Karl looked around. "So, we have to build an excessive amount of stuff before it floods. Joy."

"Karl, SHUT UP!" Halena and Adelina screamed together.

"Fine." Karl said. "Something tells me there's trouble."

"AUUGHH! Poop-throwing sludge!"

"Would the trouble be Michel?" Halena asked serenely.

And indeed it was. Michel came running out of the forest, screaming and babbling. His clothes were ruined by pinkish sludge. V-mon was right behind him. "Was this your idea of a practical joke?" He demanded.

"We wanted to make sure that no one could disturb us. Especially useless bastards like you." Adelina said this so matter-of-factly, that even Michel was convinced he was a useless bastard.

"And we wanted helpers whose digimon could evolve!" Karl added.

"Well," said Michel. "Maybe my helping might allow V-mon to evolve. If Szymon and I don't help you guys, our digimon won't ever evolve."

Karl nodded. That was nothing he hadn't told Halena, but she wouldn't listen. She never did.

Michel looked around. "What are you doing? I could help."

"We're rebuilding a village," Halena said. "And fine, you can help."

Michel smiled happily, and began looking around. "What should I do?" he asked, staring around at the many poles and boards.

"I guess you could try organizing the lot," Halena commanded. "Now get to work!"

Michel and V-mon dashed off to do that, while Adelina cut down more trees for real supplies. They worked the extent of several long hours, but no one complained.

"There!" said Halena, "I think that's all we need to do for today."

"Hallelujah," Michel whispered. "This is exhausting," he added in a louder voice.

Karl turned and looked at the beach for the first time. "Eww... What's wrong with it?"

"Whatever happened to the Digi-Balctic Sea began here," a Bokomon answered. "However, we were too afraid to leave, and have never gotten around to it."

"Oh."

The black water began to pulsate slightly, ripples were appearing on the surface. "Is that what it looks like when it's gonna flood?" Halena shouted over the waves that were appearing.

"Oddly enough, no."

"Then what's going on?" Adelina demanded.

"I'm not quite sure. It looks like digimon might be showing up soon."

The Bokomon was right, within minutes, a few metallic heads, with many more coming, appeared above the water. They looked like dolphins, but they were clearly modified.

"How are we supposed to beat those things?" Rinkmon demanded, taking a few steps back.

"I'm not sure," D'arcmon answered. "I don't think any of our attacks are truly good against metal heads.

"We're going to have to try," Mothmon pointed out, swooping down at the enemy.

"They appear to be an altered form of Rukamon, but I don't know how they were altered," Bokomon said.

"SHAKING PULSE!" a hundred voices cried together, all looking right at Mothmon, and a hundred energy rings knocked him away from the sea, and back towards the land.

"Not good!" Karl exclaimed.

"La Pucelle!" D'Arcmon screamed, descending quickly upon the bunch. Her sword sliced through the metal, and destroyed a few Rukamon. Yet despite her speed and manuverability, she still fell back as well, reverting into Plotmon.

Rinkmon stared at the group, but unfortunately, he wasn't exactly a swimmer or flier, and thus merely stood by the coast, waiting for anything that got close enough.

"We've got to do something!" Halena shouted, running to her partner. "Can you evolve?"

"No," said Plotmon sadly.

Halena screamed quite suddenly, as she realized Rinkmon was no longer guarding the coast, but was lying in the sand as Hawkmon. She turned to the monsters, but they weren't interested in her, they were interested in Michel.

-----------------

"Well mistress, our tests are almost complete. We have determined that the four digimon that can evolve do not know teamwork, and that two are dead useless. We are about to eliminate one of them."

"Excellent," muttered Mistress. "However, I am concerned, what if his digimon can evolve?"

"The odds of a form showing up that can counter the attack is highly slim."

"Alright then."

-----------------

Michel stared at the Rukamon with fear. "SHAKING PULSE!" they shouted angrily. Michel shut his eyes, as there was no escape from all those beams. Suddenly, his D-3 erupted in light.

"V-mon evolve!"

"Ogremon!"

Ogremon looked up at the flying beams. "Supreme King Fist!" he shouted, his hand releasing an energy beam that removed the rings that would actually hit Michel. Michel stood there, gasping for breath.

Ogremon dashed to the coastline, hoping to get as close as possible for the kill. "SUPREME KING FIST!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Several Rukamon fell back.

The one of the group in the center began to descend, saying briefly, "Mission objective failed. Reporting to Ops."

The Bokomon glared. "Well that settles- Bokomon evolve!"

"Boarmon!"

The digimon stood proudly. One thing was clear, as the Digidestined listened to the cheers. This digimon was the leader of the village.

"Ohmygosh!" Halena screamed. "We have to go home, now!"

The four children, either carrying or running with their partners, dashed to the TV Screen, just so they could get home.

-----------------

Author's Notes: Yahoo! Finished with yet another chapter from hell. Writer's block has surrounded me, but I'm still making do.

Okay, here's what's happening next:

Terror

Szymon is the only kid without a partner, and when he finds himself alone without anyway back to Earth, he'd better correct that!


End file.
